What Idle Hands Will Do
by gogirrrr
Summary: Kim & Kerry's Six-Month Anniversary. Kim arrives at Kerry's early. (A little sexy one shot. It's very short because it was written at work as a dare and prompt.) This was originally written in September 2001 and published on FF sites now long gone.


Author's Notes: This was written in response to an blast e-mail from Wigbee telling the recipients that she was bored and someone needs to write her some porn. This was my small attempt to... erm... satisfy a friend. This is also for SonnyChibagrrl who challenged me to write in a voice I have never written in before... first person narrative... again my feeble attempt.

All "ER" characters and institutions are the property of Warner Bros., ConstantC Productions and Amblin Television.

I mean no harm. Strictly for enjoyment purposes only.

This was originally written in September 2001 and published on FF sites now long gone.

Kim & Kerry's Six-Month Anniversary. Kim arrives at Kerry's early. (A little sexy one shot. It's very short because it was written at work as a dare and prompt.)

* * *

Last night was amazing.

Kim showing up at my door thirty minutes early (so not like Kim), hands behind her back. Kim was so chivalrous as she bowed, kissing my hand as she presented me with flowers. "Happy Six-Month anniversary, Kerry." She said proudly. Kim remained outside awaiting my okay for her to enter. She was radiant, glowing as the streetlights outside filtered through her blonde hair. It seemed so Victorian; she was acting so politely. "Please enter," I offered. "You're early," I continued.

"I know," she smiled sheepishly, "I'm a half hour early." She kissed my cheek, again so respectfully.

"I knew that at this time you would have just gotten out of the shower." I smiled at Kim acknowledging just how well she knew me. She took a step closer. Jesus, I love that perfume. "I knew therefore…" She kissed me on the other cheek. "… that you…" She reached for my bathrobe tie. "…would still be in your bathrobe." Kim pulled harder causing my robe to fall open and my cheeks to flush.

"Feel like getting dirty?" she asked, as she ran her fingers through my damp hair. She pulled back my robe revealing my naked body. She smiled, like a twelve-year-old boy, who had just discovered his father's porn collection. She grabbed at me, almost forcefully, causing my body to slam into hers. Her tongue, entering my mouth, which was left open due to my shock, danced in celebration. I kissed back. Sucking on the eager intruder.

"I love when you suck my tongue," Kim managed to say. I continued, once I received this green light. She cupped one of my breasts, having her thumb tease my protruding, hard nipple. She continued brushing through my hair. "Hhhhmmm," she purred.

"So are you wet any place else," she teased, as she lowered her hand. She lightly bounced her long fingers down my torso, taking her time enjoying the scenic route. The sensations were plentiful. My body was alive every nerve ending standing at attention. We continued kissing as Kim gently guided me backwards. I felt the cool sensation of the wall against my back. I was thankful for the support. I laughed as Kim's fingers reached my belly. Kim smiled knowing how sensitive my stomach is. In my ear, Kim hummed softly almost as an accompaniment to her dancing fingers. I gasped as she reached my mound, knowing what came next.

"Hhhhhm," she purred again. "You are wet!" she smiled in an almost self-congratulatory way. Kim ran her fingers along my lower lips, quickly brushing by my clit. I gasped again. She teasing me, I thought. She is going to take this slow. I pushed against the wall as I slightly bent my knees, attempting to lower my clit to her fingers but Kim quickly readjusted.

"Not so fast, sweetheart. Just enjoy." I threw my head back as she again quickly brushed my clit.

"You're fucking driving me crazy," I said.

"Good," Kim replied as she took one of my breasts in her mouth. She twisted her hand around as she continued to explore my cunt. With fingers now equally wet, she slid two deep inside me. I again pushed up against the wall. Kim softly nibbled on my nipple as she peered up to look at me. She smiled. Her fingers thrusting deeper and deeper… moving faster and faster. I placed my hands on her shoulders. I pushed her downwards. She took her cue and she lowered herself. She knelt before me again smiling, basking in her power.

"Kiiiiiim, please," I whimpered almost unable to control my building desire. She leaned in taking my swollen clit in her mouth.

"Is this what you want?" Kim asked as she ran her teeth along it. Unable to speak, I grabbed her hair, almost as a primitive affirmative. She continued, her tongue lapping over me, her fingers still deep inside me. I couldn't hold it any longer. I screamed as I came, pounding my fist against the wall behind me. Kim slowly got up. Before she had as chance to kiss me, I grabbed at her shirt, causing the buttons to fly across the foyer.

"It's your turn," I whispered. "You have awoken the savage beast," I growled.


End file.
